1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to animatronics, and in particular, relates to systems and methods for providing synchronized sound and movement in animatronics systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electro-mechanical toys capable of producing synchronized sound and movement are known in the art. Most of these toys operate based on pre-programmed audio and animation control data in conjunction with a servo motor and mechanical drive system. The audio and animation program data are typically recorded on different tracks of a dual track cassette tape. A tape playback unit is usually installed in the toy and can read the audio and animation control signals on the tape to enable synchronized sound and movement of the toy. In many cases, the audio data is processed to generate sound in the form of a song or story through a speaker on the toy. The animation control data is processed to cause the servo motor and drive system to move different parts of the toy, such as mouth or eyes, in sync with the story or music. However, one drawback associated with using pre-recorded cassette tapes and tape playback devices for storing and reading sound and animation data is that these components add weight and bulk to the toy. Additionally, magnetic tape media tends to deteriorate in quality after repeated use and thus can decrease the reliability of the data stored therein.
In recent years, digital storage devices such as flash memory chips have replaced cassette tapes in storing audio and animation program data for some toys. However, both the sound and animation data in these toys are typically transmitted in the form of audio output signals, which are subsequently routed by a switching network to either the servo motor or the audio output. The requirement of a switching network to route the audio output signals in these digital based toys creates certain inconvenience and adds to the complexity of the system. Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method of using digital technology to synchronize sound and movement in animatronics toys.